If Only You Knew
by DatFace
Summary: Deidara was sent on a mission, a mission to capture a rather dangerous, and attractive, criminal undercover and bring her back to the Akatsuki's Lair to recruit. But, it isn't all that easy, especially when he has to deal with a guy (Whom she had 'feelings' for) fighting to keep her safe, A Deidara x Reader x Kiba fanfic, with some rather violent and 'spicy' scenes throughout.


**If only you knew**

**A Diedara x Reader x Kiba Story**

**Ch1: Buterflies**

"Akamaru! Where are you boy?" A voice shouted down the streets, causing the occasional glance of pedestrians and muttering about 'keeping the noise down'. No, Kiba didn't care what everyone else thought, he didn't care about all of the stares he was getting. He had to find Akamaru, and fast.

It appears that there was some new members joining the village of Konoha, there had been a rumour about there being a female of the exact same breed as Akamaru. For what he used to be, he had grown extremely large, he used to be able to keep Akamaru with him at all times since he was practically in his coat all the time or on his head. But then again, he couldn't tell considering he always had Akamaru with him.

So anyway, he had been searching all around the village for any sign of his Dog anywhere, he had asked his Teammates, Hinata and Shino, if they'd seen him. After both of them replying with a 'no' or 'n-no, sorry K-Kiba…', he groaned and puled at his hair, one of those red vein things popping out of his head, "Where are you Akamaru?!" He shouted, getting very worried and angry now, worried because Akamaru's disappeared without him noticing, and anger because he didn't actually notice until Naruto pointed it out. Naruto agreed to come along with him in search of Kiba's large fluffy friend.

"U-uh, don't worry Kiba, I'm sure you'll f-find Akamaru soon…" Hinata reassured him, taking the occasional peek at Naruto causing her to fiddle with her fingers and blush madly. "Hey, Hinata, you feeling Okay? You're really red!" A fellow yellow haired ninja, who goes by the name of Naruto (by the way in case you didn't already know), raised his hand to her forehead, shivers flowing down her spine as she felt his cold tips touch her possibly on fire face.

And then, she blacked out, fainting into the arms of Naruto who looked flustered, gently sitting her up against the fence staring at her, "why does she always do that?" He asked muttering to no one in particular, only receiving a sigh from Shino and a few cuss words that Kiba had been shouting out all the way through this little scene.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Kiba immediately quietened down to listen to his team mate; he could feel the intense stare through his glasses but showed no emotion. "Akamaru's probably in search of the newcomer's to Konoha, he probably sensed another animal here." Shino explained coolly, not bothering to look at them anymore. Kiba's eyes brightened immediately as he took off down the street in search for the new arrivals.

~(Your P.O.V 'Kay?)~

Dammit…

Where did Suki go? She was literally right next to me! Now I'm freaking out, Suki never runs off, and even when she does she would always give me a hint by licking my hand… But no, no lick, no nothing. Just nothing. I sighed as I dragged my feet against the ground, hands in my pockets and a pout on my face. 'I'm all alone in the world…' (inside joke) I thought, trying to brighten up the situation, but failed. I concentrated my anger on the stones that were practically everywhere on the dirt, kicking them occasionally. Apparently the anger was visible on my face since there were people staring at me like I was covered in blood or something…

I looked down to what I was wearing and saw nothing but fishnets to cover my legs along with some black shorts that were about 5 inches from the knee, a slightly baggy grey jacket that covered my chin with short sleeves and wide open revealing a bunch of bandages covering my chest and leaving my belly exposed, and finally some normal black ninja sandals. Usually I wouldn't wear the bandages, but I kinda had a little 'chat' with some blonde haired guy (It looked like a chick, I swear) who decided to throw bombs at me, Daiki and Arisu for no apparent reason on a white duck/bird thing. How I wanted to knock him out… But apparently, he was 'big trouble' (according to Daiki), he had researched about this gang called 'The Akatsuki', and apparently he was one of the younger members, and his name's Deidara. That was all that Daiki said as he tried to get us to safety.

So, yeah, he threw bombs and guess what? I almost got burned to death, but luckily I wasn't thanks to Arisu. Although, I did ignore her the rest of the way to Konoha since my chest (including my boobs) were burnt. "But, hey, accidents happen all the time!" Daiki said that right in my face, I was in tears because it hurt so bad, a sight that both of them never really got to see (me in tears not my chest… well both). Daiki insisted on helping me 'put the bandages on', and I smacked him upside the head calling him a pervert, which he was. We had travelled from the Village hidden in the Darkness, a place where it was practically never safe because of criminals and murderers, not to mention our 'King Of Darkness'… He was basically in charge of sorting the village out, getting rid of people who disobeyed him, he was well-known for his 'liking' to torturing his prisoners… Another reason why we left.

We, um, how do I put this… We had to move villages because I was one of the 'criminals' lurking around in the village, and to be honest, I was gonna come alone but they insisted on coming along with me. I don't exactly want to die just yet, I mean, dying before not even having my first kiss, let alone ever having a boyfriend? I'm aiming to get both when I'm here!

Depends what the boys are like to be honest…

I apologise for babbling on about sh!t you don't care about, but just so you know, I might end up doing this a lot. Oh yeah, and by the way, Arisu and Daiki said they were going to wander off somewhere and look around together while I just wanted to be alone, I didn't exactly want to talk to either of them at the moment. Daiki said that I should take Suki just in case anything happens… But I mean, I can take care of myself!

I was tempted to shout "What you people looking at? Take a picture, it'll last a lot longer…" but instead it came out like this:

"What the fuck are you people looking at?! Never seen a girl with a bandage on her chest before?! Well, get used to it!" That caused a lot more stares and some bickering, I only wanted to make them stop and now they're starting all over again with even more people? I resisted the urge to groan again, and just turned into an alleyway in between some houses. Konoha definitely had a better feel to it that the Village hidden in the Darkness, I might just like I here.

That is, until the Ninja from my old village start looking for me and the other two.

I jumped over fences, not caring if I was standing in flower beds, and climbed on top of roves in search for Suki, when something caught my eye. A light coloured dog running down the street following a…nother dog with a greyish tint to it. I sighed and stared at the two of them blankly, 'So she left me to go on a play date with another dog she doesn't know, how rude…' I thought, jumping down from the roof and landing on the ground with ease. Suki and that other dog were barking and chasing each other, making me smile the tiniest bit. 'At least she's made a new friend already…'

That was when Suki and the other one noticed me and both ran over, Suki, not stopping to let me pet her, but instead she jumped on me and started licking my face off, just like the other one.

"H-hey, get off of me Suki!" I laughed as the tongues practically licked every inch of my face, I hate it when Suki does that…

"Akamaru!" I heard someone yell, the one Suki had been playing turned it's head and ran towards the right, allowing me to breathe better. "Where were you boy? I've been looking all over for ya!" I heard it say again, this time closer. I couldn't see the guy that was talking, cause all I could see was Suki up in my face still licking the hell out of me.

I should be used to it by now anyway…

~(Normal P.O.V Now)~

* * *

Kiba patted Akamaru on his head and smiled, at least he found him. And somebody else apparently.

He started walking towards the figure being squished on the floor by a dog, actually thinking for one second that the girl was dead since she wasn't moving, until he saw her looking up boredly to the sky ignoring the licks of terror that was happening to her face right now. Kiba laughed and stood next to her, looking down at her face. Her hair was a shiny (h/c) that looked like it was taken care of a lot, she had dull (e/c) eyes along with long lashes that compliments the rest of her face. Her Porcelain skin suited what she was wearing and what she looked like, over all, he thought she looked hot.

He shook the thoughts away, c'mon, liking a girl that doesn't even know your name? Geez.

The dog had moved off of her by now and was sat next to Akamaru, suddenly behaving totally differently than before. The girl didn't seem to notice that it had gotten off of her; it was like she was lost in a trance looking up towards the sky.

~(Your P.O.V for a brief moment)~

What the fu-!

Who da hell is that?

He looks… quite nice actually… He's actually good looking.

Tch, and I thought that every guy here was gonna be ugly!

I so take it back…

* * *

~(Normal again)~

She blinked and shook her head, finally getting her grips on reality again it seemed. He held out his hand for her to take, which she great fully did, brushing the dirt off of her clothes and grinning at him. "Hehe, sorry about that, I was in my own world for a sec," She awkwardly laughed as she started rubbing the back of her neck, she reminded him of Naruto for a second. He chuckled and shook his head, "No problem, I do it all the time." She smiled at him, automatically making his face grow hotter each second he looked at it. 'Oh god no, I'm not going to turn into Hinata am I?!' He thought looking towards the ground, it suddenly grew very interesting.

The girl laughed and held out her hand, "The name's _, I'm new here, in case you didn't know~" She seemed to have an interest for the boy already...

"_, huh? Nice name, goes well with the face…" He thought, only to have accidently said it out loud. _ smirked, she seemed to brush it off quite easily, "Why thank you, what about yourself?" She asked leaning against the wall that was to the left or her (YAY RANDOM APPEARING WALLS FTW).

"K-Kiba." He stuttered, the blush on his cheeks still present. "Not bad, not bad…" The pale girl smirked and winked, she walked over to where the two dogs were and patted Akamaru on the head, her smirk turning into a grin, "D'aww, he's sho cute~!"

So they both had an interest in dogs, he figured that out, but something about her made him feel like there was something in his stomach… what was it again?

_… Butterflies…?_

**Meh, who knows.**

"So, tell me…" She caught him off guard, causing him to jump backwards a step and his face to go to shock, his face looked priceless and she couldn't help but laugh. 'Dammit, pull yourself together Kiba, what's with you?!'

"How long have you lived here?" She asked, walking towards him, a smile planted on her face. Somehow, he got through the embarrassment and smirked slightly, looking into her eyes that seemed to be looking through into your soul. "Long enough to show a pretty lady around and maybe buy her some lunch…" Now it was her turn to looked surprised, but it was as good as gone when he saw a smirk lacing her lips seconds after, "Now isn't that nice of you…" She stood on her tiptoes and whispered, "…Puppy…" Her breath sending waves of pleasure down his spine- Wait, what? He only just met her, he can't be falling for her already!

_Can he?_

He chuckled and held out his left arm, "I guess it is…" She smiled and grabbed it, hooking her right arm around his, "…Kitty…"

They then started walking off with Suki and Akamaru tailing closely behind. (Get it? 'Tailing'? HAHALOL/shot/)

(Somewhere behind a building)

"Who's that girl with Kiba?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide open from the scene he just saw. Sakura sighed with a frown on her face, "Dunno, she must be one of the people who are moving to Konoha and Kiba must be showing her around." She opened her eyes and saw Naruto in a thinking pose, a smile on his face and a strange look in his eye, she knew what he was gonna say, "Naruto whatever you do, don't play cupid again!" She yelled, hitting him on the head.

Naruto pretended not to hear the words she just said, for he had already begun thinking of a plan – Believe it!

(Behind a boulder AKA Akatsuki Hideout)

**"Deidara, have you any news from your mission?" **

Deidara, who was kneeling down on one knee towards his leader, laughed quietly, earning a smack on the head from a man with red hair who seemed to be glaring at Deidara.

"Sasori my man, calm down, nothing wrong with laughter once in a while, hm." He shrugged, earning another glare from a certain redhead.

"It appears that the girl you wanted is tougher than we all thought, huh. She seems to have moved villages as well." Deidara spoke with a bored tone, completely ignoring the stares he was getting from all around the room.

**"Where is she now, Deidara?" **

He smirked and lifted his head up towards his leader, "Konoha, hm," There was a silence.

**"I want you take her from Konoha and bring her here, but keep a low profile, we don't want anyone arousing suspicions,"**

With that, Deidara stood up and turned around and started to head for the door, only to be stuck to place when he heard his leader call out again,

**"And Sasori, you go along as well, if she doesn't agree…" **The voice trailed off, and the one known as Sasori nodded, his face free of any emotion at all.

Deidara smirked again and made a 'hm' sound, and was about to open the door when he spoke once again,

**"Bring her here alive, any deadly damage ****_Deidara_****, then you know what will happen."**

He opened the door and chuckled, a weird glint his eye,

"Yes, leader…"

* * *

** I'm sorry for the crappy ending, I rushed . Naruto does not belong to me, sadly enough,**

** but you, the story, Daiki, Arisu and The Random Appearing Walls of doom are mine. **

**Yes, you are mine, I control you in this story, M'kay?**

**And sorry if it goes OOC-ish... I tried my best! /shot/**


End file.
